In a typical transaction for a good or service, the manager that controls or owns the good sets the price of the good and waits for an interested party to agree to pay the proposed price. Oftentimes the manager fails to correctly price the good but because of incomplete information in the market and other economic factors someone may eventually agree to pay the price. However, pricing time-expiring inventories is a more challenging endeavor because if the inventory is not sold before it expires, the inventory is wasted and the manager receives no revenue. Thus, a manager of a time expiring inventory is susceptible to either pricing their inventory too high and risk losing revenue from expiration, or pricing their inventory too low and receiving suboptimal revenue but with good utilization. Additionally, the ideal or desired market-clearing price for a time-expiring inventory may change as the inventory approaches its expiration date. This combination of factors makes it difficult for a manager of a time-expiring inventory to optimally price their inventory.